wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Trail of Stars
Trail of Stars is a fanfiction written by Lightningstrike from RapidClan. IT IS COPYRIGHT TO HER AND HER ALONE. IF I HEAR SO MUCH AS SOMEONE MENTIONING TRAIL OF STARS I WILL BE AT THE SCENE. DON'T GET ME WRONG, I CAN TRACK YOU DOWN. Summary When the world is falling, when all you've ever loved is slipping away, is there such thing as hope? In a couple dragonets, there is. One night, a young NightWing receives her first-ever prophecy and knows that she and others will have to aid the world. Each dragonet is different, with different lives and goals. But together, they could never be more similar. In this captivating story of friendship, bravery, and hope, the new prophecized dragonets will rise. Prologue Some dragons believe perfection doesn't exist. But as far as he could tell, they were close to it. Close but not quite there yet. A lone dragon's wingbeats were all there was to hear in the black of the night. The trees and the grass stood still as if frozen in their breath. A looming mountain, wrapped tightly in mist, masking the light of the moons. Umbra felt at peace. But under his scales, he was giddy with a gruesome joy and anticipation. They were close. But not quite there yet. But close. The others had already begun by the time Umbra arrived. "Viper, chill out." An IceWing's wind-worn voice croaked. "I will not 'chill out'. Stratus was one of the most powerful members of our team, but now the entire SkyWing army is out. There were one thousand, five hundred and thirteen dragons. A very big withdrawal from our army." Viper lashed his poisonous tail. Six dragons were gathered there in the cave. The SkyWing representative was missing today. "She disappeared mysteriously." The SeaWing representative, Flood, said, studying her claws. "They say a little runt killed her." Umbra, the NightWing representative, said. The assembly murmured. "Silence!" Viper blasted fire onto the table, burning the fruit platter. "I don't care about 'little runts'. What does matter is the prophecized seven." He looked at Umbra. "Tell these boneheads the prophecy again." Umbra cleared his throat and stood up. "When the land they love falls apart... seven will come with a heavy heart. when everything they know changes forever... seven will accomplish and endeavor. the rapid current throughout the seas the kite that soars above the trees the permafrost of the northern lands the deadly scorpion in the desert sand the twilight zone of hidden power the sequoia tree which never wavers the baked earth beneath the mud will rise against the angels of blood that shake the land down to its roots all will come to correct Pyrrhia all will join to fight the fight remember the magic number when all they know is lost forever." Umbra stopped and looked at each dragon around the table. Then he sat down again. "Tch, you can't trust Umbra with any prophecies. He always gets things wrong." The SeaWing guffawed. "He can mind chat, but he can't predict." Umbra flamed. "Are you saying that I'm spouting nonsense?" he flared his jaws, glowing orange in rage. "I'm saying you're a rubbish predicter." Flood snickered as if she asked for this. Umbra blasted flames at the already burnt fruit. "I am not a rubbish predicter. I can read your mind anytime!" he roared. "Oh yeah, my mind. Maybe that's why you're so angry." Flood angled her talons to shine in the light. Chill blasted a breath of freezing wind to get everyone's attention. "There's no need to argue now. We know that seven dragonets will try to bring us down. But we won't let them." There was a sinister glimmer in his pitch black eyes. "Shelda, go with Stroma to get the secret weapon and activate it." He chuckled. "This will shake them down to their bones." PART ONE: The Prophecy Chapter 1: Twilight Screams. Dragon screams. It was the most horrible, terrifying sound Twilight had ever heard. She shivered in the cramped den with her family, the world shuddering and rocking around them. "Mom, is the ocean going to fall on us?" Twilight's little sister, Dusk, squeaked. "It's okay, this cave is built with knowledge and will sustain." Her mother stroked Dusk's head. Twilight was skeptical. And worried. If the earthquake does cause the roof to crack, we will be crushed. "Try to sleep. After it's over, we'll be safe." As if anyone could sleep. There are screaming dragons out there. Soon after, all her family members were asleep. But Twilight was still awake. She was thinking of what was happening out there. She had never actually seen the world outside, but her parents told her all about it. They also told stories when she and her sister were bored. One of her favorites was of the prophecized dragonets who stopped a war a long time ago. One of those dragonets was a NightWing, who, as her mother said, Twilight's great-great-uncle's cousin. Suddenly, a powerful rumble interrupted Twilight's family's sleep and Twilight's thinking. "What's going on?" Twilight stood up and her head bumped the ceiling. "I don't know, evacuate!" Twilights dad stood up also, crouching a bit under the roof of the cave. "Mommy, I'm gonna die!" Dusk scrambled onto her mothers back. "Come on!" Her mother leaped out of the cave with Dusk riding on her. Twilight squeezed out and ran through the tunnels with her parents. She noticed a hole through the tunnel, spewing saltwater. She ran faster, her heart pounding in her head. More holes erupted in the walls as she ran by. Twilight yelped as a crack opened in the floor, opening into nothingness. "Dad!" She cried out. Her father was standing on the other side of the crack, backing up away from the slowly crumbling edge. "Save yourself! This wall will cave in any second now." Her father said. "But-" "Twilight! Let's go!" Twilight's mother called out. Twilight glanced once more at her father, then ran off just as the crack grew larger and caused the whole wall to crash down, seawater flowing in fast. She used her wings to give extra push as she burst out of the tunnel, rocks blocking the water. She rushed to her mother and sister, home safe. No one could tell she was crying. Chapter 2: Sequoia The ground was shaking. Not just any shake, but an earth-shattering shake, cracking up land left and right. Terrified RainWings jumped off of the trees they were in, yelling and screaming as the whole forest toppled. Sequoia dodged trees slamming to the ground, swooping up and down to avoid the tall, deadly trees. Just one could snap your spine. She scanned the panicked crowd for her parents and siblings, but the dragons flew past way too fast to recognize anyone. She started to worry, then one running dragon caught her eye. Sequoia swooped down, tackling her friend away from a falling tree at the last moment. "Sequoia!" Jasmine cried. Her torn wings set her apart from everyone else, luckily. "Jaz! I don't know what's going on. It's bad." Sequoia shook mud off her wings. Jasmine started to sprint again, Sequoia flying close by. The great rain forest was crumbling, cracking down as if a thousand SteelWings were battling nearby. Suddenly, a tree loomed out from nowhere and smashed right on top of Jasmine. She shrieked before being buried by leaves and branches. "Jasmine!" Sequoia spun around and dashed back to Jasmine. She started to separate the branches, hoping to find her best friend unhurt or at least alive. Branches rained from the sky, reburying what Sequoia had dug up. She persisted. Jasmine was the only thing left right now. There is no way she's dead, my friend can't be dead! Sequoia threw a branch aside and found a crumpled wing. She brushed away the branches around that area and found Jasmine, still alive. "My legs... I can't feel my legs..." She gasped and coughed. Sequoia tried to shove the tree off of Jasmine's leg, even though she knew it was impossible. "I'm not gonna make it..." Jasmine coughed again. "You're my friend, I won't let you die." Sequoia was trying to chew away the bark. "I won't be able to fly..." Jasmine pointed her snout at her tail, crooked and broken. "You weren't able to fly anyways." Sequoia glanced at her torn wings. Jasmine lay down, not able to reply. The tree slid off of Jasmine, making her yelp. Sequoia dragged her off the ground, placing her on her feet. Jasmine screamed, making Sequoia drop her. "My legs are broken!" Jasmine flapped her useless wings in panic. "Calm down, we'll need a healer. If you follow me, we can find one." Sequoia assured her friend. "I hope." Jasmine fluttered her wings again. Sequoia propped Jasmine on her, placing her forearm around her neck. They slowly walked, basically dragging Jasmine across the ground. "The world's not gonna end," Sequoia said, mostly to herself. Then she lowered her voice. "I hope so." Chapter 3: Permafrost Something was happening. All the IceWings felt it, the ground shuddering. They raised their heads in confusion, scanning the icy horizon for signs of danger. It struck them unprepared, huge blocks of ice shifting and rising up, causing chaos. Permafrost grabbed his little sister, Taiga, and sprinted for it. "What's going on?" Taiga yelled over the sound of cracking ice and the ground shaking. "I don't know. It'll be okay, I promise." Permafrost put her on his back. He opened his wings and took flight, rising up into the air. All the other IceWings took to the sky, creating a white and blue flurry of wings like an enormous flock of birds. Permafrost dodged other IceWings in the air, avoiding all those extra horns. Suddenly the whole world rumbled and a large piece of earth shot into the sky, knocking down a couple IceWings. Permafrost felt bad for them but knew that they couldn't risk any more dragons to save them. He shielded Taiga's eyes and flew on, towards the Southeast. Another piece of land jutted up, blocking the IceWings. The mass of dragons flowed around the land, scattering. Permafrost swerved to avoid the chaos. "It's gonna be alright, Taiga!" He reached over his shoulder, then realized that his adopted sister wasn't there. He panicked, diving low to the ground to search. "Hey, have you seen a 3-year-old - Omfh!" Permafrost was bumped by a larger IceWing. An explosion of earth and land scattered rocks and dirt everywhere, striking down dragons everywhere. "Has anyone seen my sister?" Permafrost's yelled hoarsely, spitting out dirt and gravel. Another large piece of earth shot up, carrying Permafrost on it. He yelped, rising higher into the air, then dropping back at an incredible speed. He lifted off of the land and flew upwards. The chunk of land fell down, but as it impacted the earth a spray of bright orange liquid shot out of the ground like fountains. Lava. Heat. Fire. ''An IceWing's weakness. Permafrost flapped his wings as hard as he could to avoid the deadly jets of molten rock, quickly covering the ground so that only tall trees were visible. Even then, the majestic pines were melting under the pressure, catching on fire and exploding into ashes. A band of large IceWings, perhaps soldiers, accidentally knocked into a smaller weaker peasant. The IceWing shouted before falling into the boiling ground. When the IceWing hit the lava, suddenly fireworks splattered every which way, taking down IceWings and dragging more bodies into the exploding inferno. The ground wasn't safe anymore. Suddenly Permafrost realized. Taiga fell off his back in the midst of the chaos. She was on the ground. Tears stung his eyes as he hovered in the air, watching the dead IceWing's bodies slowly melt away. Chapter 4: Kite "Claws up, fire ready, Fight!" Vermillion announced as he leaped off of his mound and flew away, leaving Kite and the Champion stuck inside. They glared at each other as they circled, tails lashing. Kite took a moment to collect her memories. A while ago, she had assassinated the queen. It was on orders of the secret spying society, the Eyes of Flame. It was an underground association, where SkyWings went on missions to rebel against the queen. Now she was held hostage by the Royal Guard. ''What else? ''Kite refused to tell the soldiers the location of the Eyes' hideout. They took her prisoner, pitting her in the arena until she spoke. But honorable agents of the Eyes do not rat out their own friends. Everyone was family in the Agency. Queen Topaz was glaring down at her, pressuring Kite. Kite glared back, with fire in her eyes. Topaz's mother was Stratus, the tyrant queen, who most of the SkyWings hated. Stratus was the worst queen in history. Seriously, the Eyes of Flame did research. It was scientifically proven that no queen in history had ever pressured more taxes, or conquered more lands. A few years ago, the Northern RainWings were in ashes. They were building up their queendom again, but it was possible that it wouldn't ever have the power it had had years ago. The Champion, Cerise, was one of the greatest fighters. She wasn't as dangerous as the Champion, Peril, from seventeen years ago, but she was the fiercest Kite knew. She didn't really look in on the past Champions. But what Kite did know, is that this was a foe not to fool with. Cerise launched herself at Kite, breathing a jet of fire. Kite dodged out of the way, leaping behind Cerise. When the Champion spun around, her tail swung straight to Kite's mouth, catching between her jaws. Cerise roared, the crowd cheered, the queen scowled. The Champion lashed her tail, loosening Kite's grip on her scales. Cerise shot fireballs at the smaller dragon, but Kite rolled over and let go. Cerise, caught by surprise, went facedown in the sand. Kite took the chance to dash to the far side of the arena, jumping over Cerise's head. Cerise roared again, running towards Kite. Kite smashed her legs at Cerise's horns, stopping her momentum. The larger dragon roared, lashing with her talons. Kite winced as lightning bolts shot through her scales. She kicked Cerise off, roaring back at her. Cerise glared. "You think you can survive me? You're a lowly peasant looking for trouble, aren't you?" Her voice was as cold as ice. Kite ignored Cerise's attempts to lower her morale. "I have survived many years of being an agent. And I will also survive you." Cerise snarled and lunged at Kite, hitting her cheek but not shedding blood. Kite turned to face Cerise again. She focused on the SkyWing alone, shuffling her cards. Cerise jumped at Kite again, but this time she was ready. Kite jumped too, tumbling in air as they collided. Kite landed on her feet, but Cerise tumbled to the ground. Kite had drawn a red zigzag on her side. The crowd leaned in to check out the action. A few of the SkyWing mumbled in excitement, enthralled by this new move of Kites. Cerise winced, scratches dripping. She weakly got back into position. Kite smirked. She waved her tail once. Cerise was boiling with rage, lips pulled back in a grimace. "You have a few tricks up your sleeve..." Cerise coughed. She tried to stay cool, but her eyes were flashing. Kite crouched, ready to fight. A dragon in the audience yelled. "Hey! Less talk, more fight!" Cerise looked to the stands. Kite knew, that being a champion, she had to make the fight entertaining. Kite was prepared to attack first, but an earth-shattering shake tripped her. The crowd panicked, flying away. Cerise rose into the air, managing a sneer at Kite. Kite growled. ''Stupid clipped wings! ''For once she wished she was one of those dragons with too much fire. The whole arena rumbled and several spires fell. The prisoners were left screaming and reaching for a solid foothold. A whole chain of them fell off their spires, about fifty dragons hanging dangerously on wires. A whole piece of land jutted from the land and knocked several more spires down. The dragons screamed, falling to their deaths. Kite couldn't stand it. all this mass killing... she grabbed the clips and snapped them off, tearing her wings a bit. Kite bore the pain and flew upwards. She landed by a terrified-looking SeaWing. "Look, I'm going to save you. Don't move." Kite reached over to the wires and pulled with all her strength. The SeaWing trembled as she snapped the wire. He flinched and yelped when she yanked off the clips. Finally the SeaWing was free. Kite flew over to the other prisoners to free them. She was just working on an IceWing when a whole patrol of dragons flew overhead. they dipped low, knocking down the prisoners. Kite roared in outrage and threw herself at a NightWing and lashed his wings, making him fall down. But the IceWing was already knocked down. "get out of here!" The SeaWing she saved earlier yelled. Kite zipped away, towards the coastline. The SeaWing followed behind, trying to keep up. The dragonets fell onto the beach, exhausted. Chapter 5: Scorpion "Get your fresh camel milk here! right here! here! by our camel stand!" Scorpion waved a bottle of camel milk as high as he could. The market was crowded, and the noise was unbearable. "You gotta be more persuasive." His dad whispered. As loud as he could. Scorpion leaned over to a SeaWing buyer. "Buy this camel milk." He said loudly. "it is lower in fat and higher in lactose, potassium, iron, and vitamin C compared to cow milk." The SeaWing backed off and ran away. Scorpion shrugged and replaced the milk bottle. His father was taking care of sales and his mother was advertising. Being a camel farmer was a pretty boring life. especially since you could be out there, fighting and defending the SandWings. But Scorpion had objected to that life to stay with his family. The camel named Aslam nibbled Scorpions wingtips. He pulled back. "Would you like some water?" Scorpion pulled out a small bottle in his small sack around his neck. "Just wait right here." Scorpion squished between dragons to get to his parents. "I'M GOING TO GET SOME WATER FOR ASLAM IS THAT OKAY WITH YOU?" "YES BE QUICK WE NEED TO SELL THIS." his father yelled back. "OKAY." Scorpion squeezed through more dragons until he got to the waterline. He scooped up some water from the ocean and shook the water bottle. The bottle was designed to filter water and remove the salt. Scorpion continued to swish the bottle until he was sure all the salt was gone. He and his family had been traveling all over Pyrrhia, selling their camel milk and stuff. Some camels were sold to other dragons, some were sold as meat, some were selling their milk. Aslam was one of those milk camels, which is why he was named. The family had been traveling along the coast for three weeks. They have made less progress with the SeaWings, because obviously you can tell they live by water. there is no use to get camel milk or camels. How would you even transport a camel across the sea? They didn't even like camel meat. Scorpion didn't know why fish was such a craze to SeaWings. One or two times he had eaten fish. It tasted horrible, and had a bad smell. ''Strange SeaWings. Scorpion screwed the cap back on the bottle and started for the market again. But a deep rumble delayed him. The dragons all looked up at the sky, expecting thunder. But there wasn't a speck of cloud in the sky. Just as the dragons were calming down and going back to business, the ground cracked. that was when the real panic began. The dragons freaked out, leaving all their stuff to run away. Several dropped their wallets, which nimble theives greedily snatched. Scorpion had no idea what was going on, he tried running back to his parents, but he tripped over a crack in the ground. the crack widened and widened, splitting into the marketplace and scattering dragons, even engulfing some. He could clearly see the camels, Aslam, Hager, Izzati, all reared up, causing even more chaos. "Dad! Mom!" Scorpion scrambled up again and tried to fly back. But that was when the tsunami struck, sweeping so quickly he didn't even have time to turn around. Scorpion was in mid-scream when the water rushed over his body, dragging him swiftly into the deep, dark ocean. He tried to grab onto land, but the water was too powerful. It sucked him in like a black hole. It was all dark in the ocean. Scorpion felt his conciousness slowly seeping away. The last thing he saw before he passed out was a dark shape diving down from above. Chapter 6: Rapid "And out, and out, and out," Kite was behind him instructing Rapid on how to do CPR. Rapid was pushing on the SandWings chest. "It's not working, do mouth-to-mouth." Kite was strangely calm in this situation. "What??" Rapid accidentally pushed extra-hard. I hope I didn't break any ribs... '' "It's the only way. Do it!" Kite shoved Rapid towards the unconcious SandWing. Rapid gulped and leaned forward. "I hate this... I hate this..." he mumbled under his breath. Suddenly the SandWing gasped and coughed out a stream of seawater. Kite exhaled, Rapid was red in the face and the SandWing was moaning. "You saved me" he coughed. "Thank you." "It's no problem." Kite said. "Yeah, no problem." Rapid shuffled his claws. "My name is Scorpion, what's yours?" He rolled over and stood up. "I'm Kite, this is Rapid." Kite gestured to herself and then Rapid. "Hey." Rapid waved. "I saved him back at the SkyWing Palace. Do you think it's over now?" Kite helped Scorpion stand. "I don't exactly know." Scorpion tilted his head so water dripped out. "It seems calms enough." Then Rapid finally noticed the destruction the earthquake caused. Several palm trees on the bay were knocked down, soggy sand everywhere. He had no idea where that flash wave came from, it was so quick. Luckily he and Kite were in the air, high above the tsunami. "I think we need to leave the shore before another one strikes." Rapid spoke up. "Right." Scorpion flew up. Kite joined him in the air. "We should go near the MudWings for refuge, the mud will help with the cracking earth." Rapid couldn't help but notice how clever she was. ''Don't be silly Rapid. ''He flapped his wings into the air. The dragonets flew in the sky, towards the Mud Kingdom. Over the lands, the destruction got worse and worse, dust and land scattered everywhere. There were a few-actually a lot- unidentified masses on the ground. He didn't want to know what it was. Soon the land seemed to get better. there were less trees and dead dragons. the cracks here seemed to be smaller, thinner. Some cracks were filling up with mud and drying out, replacing the cracked land. ''Maybe here is far from the epicenter. ''Or the mud really does keep the earth in tact. The dragonets banked left and landed near a cave. It was almost completey covered with mud, with vines hanging from the roof and some holes, but that didn't matter. The dragons took shelter. "Can we go hunt? I'm hungry." Kite lay down. "Yeah, hungry." Rapid also said. "Sure, okay." Scorpion pulled down some vines from the ceiling. Rapid and Kite ran out to the clearing. The sky was clearing from all the dust. "Hey check it out, a cow herd!" Kite pointed to a couple cows grazing near a large tree. She licked her lips. "Um, I think those are the cows in the Royal Herd." Rapid noticed the golden tags each cow had on its ear. Several times he had seen the Royal Herd grazing by the seashore, guarded by a few MudWing soldiers. "You just gotta be sneaky about your hunting." Kite was on the ground, crawling. "Chill out." Rapid gulped and took a deep breath. He walked after her. Kite sneaked over to the cows. they mooed and chewed, seemingly as if nothing happened. Kite put her claws on a fence. "Dang it." Kite swiftly hopped onto the metal chain-link fence, climbing up and jumping over the other side. Rapid grabbed onto the fence and tried to pull himself up. ''What if they catch us? Are there any guards nearby? ''Rapid felt a twist in his stomach and grabbed onto the edge. "Come on, Rapid." Kite waited at the bottom of the fence. "Just a second, I just need a foothold..." Rapid stalled for as long as he could. "You can fly." Kite frowned. "Here, let me help." She flew up, grabbed Rapid and dumped him on the ground. "Ouch." Rapid rubbed his head. Kite giggled silently and crawled on. One cow mooed particularly loud, startling Rapid. Kite shushed him. The cows were almost a few feet away. Rapid could hear their breathing. Cows had a very earthy breath, like mud mixed with grass. Kite flicked her tail and over turned a pebble. The cows immediately went alert and started stampeding. "Go!" Kite dashed, picking up speed and flying. Rapid stumbled and jogged after the cows. Kite was fast, she dove in lightning-quick and brought up a fat cow. Rapid flapped his wings and attempted to snatch a cows tail. But the cow kicked and knocked him over. Kite zoomed in front of him and jumped onto the cows back, bringing it down. "Nice work." Kite landed next to Rapid, who was panting furiously. "Yeah, nice work..." Rapid couldn't feel his claws. He rubbed his face. "Come on, we have all the food we need." Kite dragged one cow over. Rapid grabbed the other one and walked with her back to the den. "You hear that?" Rapid paused. Something rustled from the nearest bush. "It's probably just the wind. Let's go." Kite glanced in that direction once and walked away. Rapid looked at her and then the bush. ''I swear I heard something. ''He quickly ran up to Kite. "Hey wait up!" Chapter 7: Terracotta "Dad, I saw some dragons steal our cows." Terracotta said to her father. Swamp poked his head out the cave opening. "Yes." He growled. "I'll take care of them." Terracotta watched as he walked outside, crouching low to the ground. She almost felt bad for the thieves. They might be poor, or have no family, or maybe they were starving. She sat down. One of the dragons turned his head toward her father. He was a young SeaWing, perhaps six years old. Her dad was much larger, a dirty green color. He was part SeaWing. Terracotta wasn't ashamed, why would she be? She was a princess, her life was completely perfect and she was satisfied. There was nowhere to go except being queen. Terracotta carefully stepped outside. She walked, avoiding suspicious items on the ground. ''Cows. so messy and disgusting. ''She crouched as low as she could, hoping her scales blended with the mud. She was advancing on her dad now. Swamp crouched, ready to leap on the unsuspecting thieves. Terracotta moved faster. "Wait!" Terracotta heard a voice, when she realized it was her own. She hesitated before leaping out in front of her father. "What do you think you're doing?" Swamp roared. "Leave now!" Terracotta yelled at the SkyWing and SeaWing. The SeaWing sprinted for it, but the SkyWing lunged at her dad. "Hey!" The SkyWing leaped over Swamps head nimbly. She lashed out like lightning, flicking too and fro as if she were everywhere. Swamp breathed fire, spinning around. The SkyWing dodged. Swamp roared and charged. The SkyWing dodged, running off. Suddenly a troop of guards leaped from the sky, covering the SkyWing with chains. Another troop flew down and trapped the SeaWing. Swamp walked up to the imprisoned dragons. "I hope you like staying in prison for thieving." he growled. The guards followed the king back to the castle. Terracotta ran after them. "Wait!" she yelped. Her mother Marsh stepped on Terracotta's tail, stopping her. "Darling! Please, come back into the cave." She hustled her daughter back. "But wait! The prisoners!" Terracotta cried. "Yes, yes, your daddy will take care of them." Marsh continued to usher Terracotta to the den. "Cotta what were you thinking?" Terrawhirl rushed to her side. "There were some theives." Terracotta shrugged. "But that was daddy's business." Terrawhirl said. "Look, I felt sorry for them. They both looked as skinny as a stick." "Well that doesn't mean you have to butt into their lives." "I am not BUTTING INTO I am rescuing them!" Terracotta flamed. "Now, now, this is very un-ladylike." Marsh frowned. "Both of you back to the den." And with that, the sisters whirled around and stomped away. Chapter 8: Twilight Twilight scavenged in the forest. She held a small pouch, halfway filled with berries. she plucked a few off the bush and loaded them into the bag. Her mother and sister had gone off to find shelter, and she was stuck here finding food. Mother didn't want Twilight to be alone hunting live prey, so she made her find berries and fruit. Her dad had taught her most of what Twilight knew. In the Garden, he showed her all different kinds of berries and what not to eat. Twilight's head ached thinking about him. She pushed the thoughts away and continued to pluck berries. Suddenly she could hear a rustling. Twilight's ears perked up, scanned the horizon. She returned to her berry picking. There was a snapping of branches. Twilight whirled her head around, seeing nothing. Our of nowhere, an IceWIng leaped out and pinned Twilight to the ground. "YOU GOTTA HELP US! THERE'S AN EARTHQUAKE..." The IceWing trailed off. He stared at Twilight. Twilight was frozen in fear. "You're a NightWing." Twilight began to thaw out. "Yes." She gulped. The IceWing got off and hesitated, as if trying to decide on killing her or not. NightWings and IceWings were enemies. They held deep grudges. "I...I...There was an earthquake." The IceWing stammered. "I felt it." Twilight answered blankly. "My sister disappeared." "We'll find her." "Really?" The IceWings eyes lit up. "Erm... I can give it a shot." Twilight shrugged. "Thank you." The IceWing dipped his head. "My name is Permafrost." "Twilight." "Did your family disappear too?" Twilight thought about her father. She pushed it away. "No they're over there." "Okay. Do you think they won't attack me and put me in a cauldron if I go to them?" Permafrost asked. "Well, If they know you're a friend of me probably not." "Thank goodness. Can I come with you?" Permafrost sighed with relief. "Sure." Twilight gestured with her tail toward the direction of the temporary camp which she and her mother built. Dusk was too busy crying. Permafrost leaped over, shaking his mane of spines. He glanced at Twilight expectantly. Twilight hesitated and walked on. They were silent the rest of the trip. Twilight kept her distance from the IceWing. She rounded a corner, tracing her steps. "There's gonna be this big tree with a char mark on it... and if we turn left and walk a bit we should find the den." Permafrost nodded. The dragonets continued walking. A large tree loomed out of the horizon. "That must be it." Twilight started flying. The IceWing trotted on the ground. She dashed toward the tree and landed, waiting for her IceWing friend to catch up. She pointed to the tree. "There. that's the tree with the..." she trailed off. "That tree doesn't have a char." Permafrost pointed out. Twilight stopped in her tracks. "What??" She ran to the tree, knocking the IceWing over. She frantically examined the trees trunk. "But-but I know it was this one! maybe it's hidden, or-" "Twilight!" Permafrost grabbed her. "The char is not there." He worded out. "B-b-b-but there was a tree!" Twlight blubbered. "There. Is. No. Tree." Permafrost shook her lightly. Twilight gulped. She felt like she swallowed a cantaloupe. "Where is it?" She squeaked. "It's not there. We're ''lost." Permafrost put emphasis into the words, trying to snap her out. Twilight stared blankly. Her expression hardened. "We're lost?" Permafrost backed off. "Yes." He replied softly. "We're lost and that's all you can say?!" Twilight flared her spines. "With no map, no sense of direction, no assistance and all you can say is YES???" Permafrost was silent. "We don't even know where we're going now! You don't even care, do you? Sitting there, just staring into space. Well get into reality! We're lost! We can't go back! We don't have anyone to turn to! It's all your fault, IceWing!" Twilight spat. She stopped, panting. Then she noticed that Permafrost was clearly hurt. "Sorry." She whispered. The IceWing looked down, and then glanced at Twilight. "No... I am way too calm in this. You should be sad you lost your family." Twilight sat next to him. "Come on, if we want to survive we might as well stop having random outbursts of rage. Let's find a camping area." she sighed. Who knew life got this complicated... Chapter 9: Sequoia Sequoia silently stalked the path with her friend. Jasmine was draped over her back, limp. Sequoia sighed. She pushed on, making the most out of every step. But this wasn't possible unless they flew, and they were obviously not equipped for that. Right on cue, Jasmine spoke for the first time in a while. "Hey Sequoia, why don't we rest? You look tuckered out," she rasped. Sequoia hesitated. She wanted to get somewhere safe, but she couldn't tire herself out... "Alright." She carefully dropped Jasmine on the floor and sat down. She laid her head on her claws, neatly folding her tail around herself. Jasmine slid into a resting position, wincing every now and then. "What do we do from now? Moving anytime soon is not an option... and hunting is out of the question." Sequoia put a claw to her chin. "You could always go and get food while I stay here." Jasmine said. "Seriously? But-" "I'll be fine. Right now we have to fill up our energy." Jasmine turned her head to the horizon. "The nearest help might be miles away." Sequoia hesitated. "Well, stay right here. Don't leave this area." She flew off into the jungle, or what was left of it. "As if I have a choice..." Jasmine flopped her useless wings. The whole place was somewhat easier to maneuver, without the trees, but a whole lot less pretty to look at. Most of the happy plants and flowers were either crushed or covered with a layer of dust or mud. Sequoia really doubted that there was much fruit around, and obviously most of the animals around were gone. But if she got lucky... maybe something was killed by a tree? A rustle in the bushes startled the RainWing. Sequoia spun around, hissing. "Who's there? I have venom!" It seemed that whatever was there had passed. She continued walking along. Sequoia grabbed a thick branch from the ground and felt it in her claws. Adequate enough. She whacked branches from her face, making her way through the forest. Or what once was a forest. There was another noise. Sequoia's senses snapped alert, observing her surroundings. She blended in with her surroundings, melting into the jungle leaves and branches. Her heart pounded in her chest. Anything could pop out at her at any moment, and everything had the potential to kill. "You must be Sequoia." A voice spoke. Sequoia froze, she didn't know if this guy was friendly or evil. how does he know my name? The mysterious dragon laughed. "Where are you, little RainWing?" What if he wants to kill me? "You can't hide from me..." Sequoia could hear him stepping, the squelch of rainforest mud beneath his large talons. She didn't notice the shadow rising behind her. The NightWing leaped out and snatched the dragonet, pummeling her into the ground. Sequoia screeched, but was cut off with a gag. Suddenly she felt as if her mind was cloaked, her thoughts were falling in a downwards spiral. "My name is Umbra." The NightWing said. "Don't you forget it." This is the end of the line... Sequoia struggled. Oh my gosh, he's gonna take me away, and maybe kill me, or torture me first... Her mind blurred painfully, and she could hardly think straight. What about Jaz? What'll happen to her? She'll be all alone in the forest... And she's injured too! She can't fly, or walk, she'll die slowly and alone. I can't let that happen! Umbra seemed to falter, and Sequoia felt a rush of power. On spur of moment, Umbra was knocked back, clenching his head as if he had a huge migraine. Sequoia took the chance to run as fast as she could. She didn't even mind that she dropped her stick, she just kept running and running. Once she knew the coast was clear, Sequoia slowed to a jog. Se noticed Jasmine in the clearing, napping. "Back so early?" She said. Sequoia randomly hugged Jasmine. "Sequoia, I can't breathe!" "Whoops, sorry." Sequoia pulled away. "I've never been so happy to see you again." "What happened?" Jasmine asked. "I'll fill you in later. For now, lets get as far away from the rainforest as we can." Chapter 10: Permafrost "Careful." Permafrost blocked his friend Twilight from tripping over a root. "I can take care of myself." Twilight said defiantly. Permafrost shrugged and stepped back, allowing her to step over the root. While she insisted she was independent, he wasn't so sure. There wasn't just one moment where she had no idea what something was or how it worked. "Just watch your step..." "I know." Twilight snapped. She was also quite defensive after she found out they were lost. Permafrost dipped his head, deciding to leave well enough alone. He knew from taking care of his fierce younger sister that sometimes you have to respect someone's in a bad mood and have to be left alone. Taiga... He still hadn't seen any sign of her, or any life for that matter except Twilight. "Let's rest at the next cave." Twilight said. Permafrost nodded and continued to walk. Twilight slid into a ditch, crawling under the edge. Permafrost followed, settling in the makeshift shelter. Twilight was already asleep. She probably didn't get much sleep before. No matter, he laid his head and napped. Permafrost dreamed about an IceWing. It was huge, about two times bigger. "Who... who are you?" Permafrost asked. ''Oh moons, is it another one of those dead dragons? ''"I am not dead, if that's what you're thinking." The IceWing said. How did he know? "What are you doing here?" "I'm Chill." He growled. "Show some respect, sonny." Permafrost hesitated. "Why are you here?" "What did I say?" Chill snarled and flexed his claws. "Be silent, or I'll rip out your tongue." Well this guy has issues. "What do you want from me?" "I know who you are." Chill growled. '' ''"What?" Permafrost blinked. '' ''"And I'm not talking about your name. I know about you. Me and my team." "What do you mean? Why are you stalking me or whatever?" Chill roared. "We aren't stalking you," Cold wind poured from his mouth. "You don't know?" "Do I look like I do?" Chill lashed his whip-thin tail. "You're even stupider than I expected. I can't believe the prophecy chose you, out of all dragonets." "Wait what?" Permafrost asked. "I should just kill you right now. But sadly, I cannot." His shape flickered. "What's that? The thing around your neck... is it what's making you flicker like that?" "This?" The larger IceWing poked at the star-shaped charm. "It's my dreamvisitor, of course. The name should be self-explanatory, unless you're too dimwitted." "I know what a dreamvisitor is," The dragonet huffed. "I just don't really know why you're in my dream..." "You don't need to. I'm just here to tell you that we're onto you. It won't be long until we find you, and when we do, you won't be making any more trouble. Got it? So keep an eye out." Chill breathed again, filling Permafrost's dream with freezing air. It went through the cracks of his scales, piercing at his skin. Why is it so cold? I am an IceWing! I can't feel cold! "You'll soon find out that no matter what, you cannot stop us." Chill laughed darkly, disappearing with the nightmare. Permafrost woke up still feeling the haunting cold in his scales. He nudged Twilight, just to notice she was crying. "W-what's wrong?" "E-everything." She sniffled. Permafrost went in to hug her, but then remembered his scales were about as warm and comforting as the winter. He huffed, standing up. "Let's find food or something." They both walked outside, remembering to stick close to each other. "I had a weird dream last night," Permarfrost remarked. "What was it about?" "This huge IceWing came to me and said he would find us. I think he implied that there were more dragons hunting us. I don't know why... he acted like I should know, and he wore a dreamvisitor." "Those are supposed to let dragons enter other dragons dreams right?" Twilight interrupted. "Yeah. So I think he was somewhere else when he came into my dream. Probably far away." "That's really creepy..." The NightWing muttered. "Let's not think about it." "Right," Permafrost agreed. Chapter 11: Kite Pacing like a caged animal, Kite huffed smoke from her snout. Long chains held her to the dungeon floor, the looming bars mocking her. She was enraged. How could I have let them catch us? I'm losing my touch. It's because of that stupid SkyWing arena. At least Scorpion can save us or something. But she didn't like relying on other dragons, and figured she could make out a plan before he came. If he did come. Her SeaWing companion was nowhere to be seen. Rapid must have been taken away to another cell. This is perfect, just perfect. She thought sarcastically. She'd tried burning the chains off, of course. They were much thicker than the ones that held the SkyWing arena prisoners together, she definitely couldn't break them, despite all her strength. Years of training just to be caught in a MudWing prison. Kite clawed at the hard earth walls. The MudWing prison was under a flat mound, half submerged into the ground. I wonder what holds these walls together...? Kite pulled her claws away from the walls and sat. A sudden clang alerted her that someone else was near. She dragged the chains on her legs as far as she could to take a peek out of her cell. She only saw a sleeping MudWing prisoner until another one popped up from the corner of the hallway. Wait, not a prisoner. This MudWing wore shiny jewelry around her neck, and a golden circlet sat abover her horns. It must be a royal. "I apologize for interrupting... whatever you were doing before," The MudWing nodded her head in a rushed bow. She had an accent of some sort, like she spoke in a different tongue most of the time. "But I do believe you're innocent. Would you like to come out here?" She dangled keys from one claw. "Three moons, of course," Kite sighed in relief, then narrowed her eyes, "But can I trust you?" "Please, I've done this before." Broken prisoners out of jail?! "I'm more than trustworty. I saw you with this scrawny little SeaWing too, where is he now?" "Beats me," Kite shrugged. "We can snatch him after I free you," The MudWing examined the roll of keys and inserted the right one into the cell's lock. "Oh, by the way, my name is Terracotta." "The MudWing princess?" "Yeah." "Thought so," Kite let Terracotta undo her chains, wiggling her talons around with newfound freedom. "Let's get your friend now," The princess grinned and dashed down the hall. Kite followed her, keeping an eye on any blue SeaWings. A few of the prisoners called out to them, but Terracotta had ignored them. UNFINISHED Characters Protagonists *Twilight *Sequoia *Permafrost *Kite *Scorpion *Rapid *Terracotta Antagonists *Viper *Chill *Umbra *Flood Trailofstars antagonists.jpeg|the villans of the fanfic Kite that soars.png|Kite, a protagonist of the book Twilight zone.png|Twilight Category:Content (Lightningstrike from RapidClan) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)